Autumn Fire
by Ahtanama
Summary: Lia Harman is a Daybreak Assassin/Spy, the Night World calls her Autumn Fire.Her next assisignment is Aidan Harman, a Nightworlder sent by the council to find the 4th Wild Power. Lia finds herself attracted to him, but she loves Jasper, doesn't she?
1. Default Chapter

Title: Autumn Fire  
Author: Ahtanama  
E-mail: ahtanama@hotmail.com  
Rating: (G, PG, 15, or 18) 15  
Summary: Lia Harman is a Daybreak Assassin/Spy, the Night World call her  
Autumn Fire. Her Next assignment is Aidan Harman, a Night Worlder sent by  
the council to find the forth Wild power, Lia finds herself attracted to him, but   
she loves Jasper. Doesn't she?  
Disclaimer: I don't own any names you recognize, they belong to LJS.  
Any characters like Lia I own. I'm not making ANY money off of this so   
don't sue!  
Comments: Feedback would be so awesome as this is my first  
fan fiction. Please, please, pretty please send me feedback! You  
can even flame me! (just not too badly)  
Author's Note: Lia and Ember are both 16 while Jasper is 17.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lia walked into her parents' mansion after school. The mansion was   
3 blocks from Thierry Descoudes's house.   
  
  
"Lia Autumn Harman! Why in the goddess's good name did you and  
Ember skip class again?" demanded Isabel Harman. Lia just rolled her  
eyes in response, what's the big deal she wondered? She had   
gone with her best friend Ember Redfern to look for dresses to wear  
at Thierry's party for Hannah's birthday.  
  
  
Out loud Lia apologized to her mom. "Anyway I won't get a detention.  
Besides I really need to buy a dress, the party's in two weeks!" Just as  
Isabel was about to answer her daughter the phone rang. It was for Lia.  
  
  
"I think its Jasper Redfern." Isabel gave the 16 year old a wink, "Is  
he your boy toy of late?" Lia replied with a wicked grin, 'I say Jasper  
is quite entertaining.'  
  
  
"Hey Lia, guess what happening tomorrow night," came Jasper's sexy  
low voice  
  
  
"Hi, Jasper." Lia sat upon a black barstool smiling an idiotic grin. Why? She had  
a major crush on him for years.  
  
  
  
"Thierry has called a big Circle Daybreak meeting for tomorrow afternoon.  
We didn't hear of it until now because the 3 Wild Powers will be there  
with all the other Daybreak big guns."  
  
  
"That is so cool, Jasper! I hope that cute cousin, Ash, of yours will  
be there," teased Lia.   
  
  
"Ouch Lia that hurt. Anyway my cousin will be there with his soulmate," came   
his lilting voice.  
  
  
"About time we meet Mary-Lynette. Ash shuts his mouth anytime we ask   
what she looks like or anything."  
  
  
"Lia, would you like to go...go out to the new club tonight with me,"  
asked Jasper softly. He really liked the cute 5'6" Harman girl. They  
had been friends since Lia meet his younger sister at age 5.  
Jasper had a crush on Lia for 4 years now.  
  
  
Lia's heart was picking up speed, finally a real date without doubling  
or going out in a group. "I'd love to go out, let me check with my mom.  
It's okay I can go."  
  
  
Jasper breathed a sigh of relief. Lia Harman was gonna be alone with   
him for the night without Ember. Yes! "Lia, I gotta go, I'll call you later  
to set a pick-up time. See ya!"  
  
  
"Okay Jasper, I need to pick out an outfit for tonight, "Lia's sweet  
voice said.  
  
  
Later that Friday night about 8:00 P.M.  
  
  
Lia had just gotten her make-up done. She had lined her violet Harman  
eyes with a blue liner, applied a baby blue mixed with a lavender color  
eye shadow. Lia's honey blond hair was twisted back from her naturally  
tan face. The doorbell rang."Lia, Jasper is here."  
  
  
"Coming mom."  
  
  
Lia walked into the front foyer and immediately Jasper's jaw fell  
open. She was wearing low riding black leather pants with an iridescent  
Halter-top that showed her navel. The top was the exact shade of her  
eyes. Finally Jasper said,"Wow, you look..." It was getting hard for him to speak.   
"Great..."   
  
  
"Bye mom and dad, I'll be home...sometime,"Lia yelled over her shoulder  
as she shut the door. Her cheeks were a bit pink, as she smiled. Thanks, you   
don't look so bad yourself."  
  
  
  
"Thanks, guess who is gonna be at the Glitterville Club tonight, my   
lovely sister and Jon."  
  
  
"I know, Em told me around 5:30 on messenger. I was surprised the  
boy had enough nerve to ask her out. Usually Ember has to be the   
one to ask the junior boys out." Ember has a reputation as a really   
beautiful, cool, and being outta most guys' leagues. College age guys  
regularly asked both Ember and Lia out. Few juniors competed  
without encouragement first from the girls, thought Lia to herself.  
  
  
"You're telling me, I was shocked that Rick, the 18 year old lamia  
you know, didn't ask her out for tonight again. The two of them have  
been together for the past two weekends," replied Jasper. The short   
drive was quiet, spent listening to music the rest of the way. Jasper   
had his right arm draped lightly on Lia's shoulders.  
  
  
This is so cool. I've liked Jasper for 5 years now, Lia mused in her  
head. She turned her head slightly to study the handsome guy driving.   
Jasper's hair was a deep auburn color that almost looked black.  
It was falling into his glittering sapphirine eyes. As with most vampires,  
his skin was pale, but not an unattractive color. Finally they arrived at  
the teen club, it was a human club. The two teens went in and danced  
for about 45 minutes before Ember showed up with her date.  
  
  
"Hi there big brother," came Ember's voice. She knew how much her   
brother liked Lia and vice-versa.  
  
  
"Hey, Em. Hi Jon, how are you?" questioned Jasper. The two couples  
got sodas and talked. 15 minutes later Ember and Jon left to dance   
while Jasper went to get another drink. Lia was just sitting at a table   
when she spotted Hunter Redfern's new consort against the Wild Powers.   
Thierry had told her all about the made vampire, he was to be her next  
assignment for Circle Daybreak. Lia was a really powerful witch yet  
no one could sense her power. She found out from CD which big Nightworld  
Council members were in town and what clubs they visited. Lia would befriend  
them acting as if she sympathized with the Nightworld. After the Nightworlder  
trusted her enough to go out on a date, she would put an end to their miserable  
existence but once in a while she would get information for CD. Most  
Nightworlders thought it was a vampire slayer doing the killings since a card   
was left on the body that said,'Autumn Fire'.  



	2. Chapter 2

Title: Autumn Fire Chapter 2  
Author: Ahtanama  
E-mail: ahtanama@hotmail.com  
Rating: (G, PG, 15, or 18) 15  
Summary: Lia Harman is a Daybreak Assassin/Spy, the Night World call her  
Autumn Fire. Her Next assignment is Aidan Harman, a Night Worlder sent by  
the council to find the forth Wild power, Lia finds herself attracted to him, but   
she loves Jasper. Doesn't she?  
Disclaimer: I don't own any names you recognize, they belong to LJS.  
Any characters like Lia I own. I'm not making ANY money off of this so   
don't sue!  
Comments: Feedback would be so awesome as this is my first  
fan fiction. Please, please, pretty please send me feedback! You  
can even flame me! (just not too badly)  
Author's Note: Lia and Ember are both 16 while Jasper is 17.Sorry the part is short and hopefully picks up the   
pace :) thanks to the two who reviewed!!  
  
Hunter's lackey approached Lia's table and sat down."Hey there Witch,"  
the beautiful made vampire said.  
  
  
"Hello, I'm Lia." The vampire knew she was a witch by her dahlia ring.  
  
  
"Nice to meet you Lia, I'm Aidan."  
  
  
I hope Jasper doesn't interrupt; Thierry will be pleased if I get to know   
Aidan better, Lia thought. Aidan was a Harman through his mother  
though few knew this. He had found out after he was made a   
Vampire.  
  
  
"So Aidan, are you new in town?"  
  
  
"Yes, I am. I don't know many people here so could you show me  
around? Excuse me for asking but are you a Daybreaker?"questioned   
Aidan. He wanted to be able to hang out with the pretty witch so   
she HAD to be with the Nightworld. Lia was studying his face intently  
so Thierry got a full report. Aidan's eyes were cobalt blue tinged with  
the purple Harman color. His hair was the color of old gold. Damn, if   
Aidan was with CD I could go for him. All thoughts of Jasper flew outta  
her mind as she checked Aidan out. Lia put on a dazzling smile and  
told him,  
  
  
"I'd love to show you around town, here's my cell phone number.   
As for Daybreak I'm not a part of it yet I'm not a Circle Midnight witch  
either."  
  
  
Aidan stood up to his full 6 foot 2 inches of lean, lithely muscled body.  
"Nice to meet you Lia, although I hate to leave such a lovely lady, I   
need to unpack at my apartment."  
  
  
"Call me sometime, we'll go out." Lia watched Aidan snake his way   
through the crowd as Jasper came back.   
  
  
"Who was that guy, Li?"questioned Jasper. He thought he saw Lia   
give the mystery guy her number.  
  
  
"My assignment, Aidan Harman. He says he is new in town and picked  
me to show him around. CD will be pleased,"Lia announced smugly. Jasper  
didn't look too happy.  
  
Saturday 1:30 PM, Thierry's House  
  
  
"Alright is everyone here?" questioned Hannah Snow. Hannah looked   
over the Daybreakers: Rashel, Quinn, Ash, Mary Lynette, Thea, Eric,   
Blaise, and the 3 Wild Powers were there with the other important   
people of CD.  
  
  
"Lady Hannah, Lia Harman isn't here yet," piped up Ember Redfern.  
  
  
"Call me Hannah please. Damn, Lia is important!" Just then Lia ran into  
the main sitting room with a grin on her face.  
  
  
"Sorry I'm late but it was a GOOD reason!" Lia apologized as she sat   
down. The meeting began. 15 minutes later Rashel asked Thierry who  
Autumn Fire was and was the assassin with Daybreak.  
  
  
Thierry explained that yes the assassin was CD and Lia was Autumn  
Fire.  
  
  
"Yep, I'm the infamous Autumn Fire. I've got really strong witch powers  
yet no one senses them, I befriend or more aptly put I date the   
Nightworld council guys, get info or I just kill."  
  
  
The room was awash with everyone's murmurs and shouts. Thierry  
informed the room that Aidan was in town. Aidan was a well known killer and   
some thought he was worse than the old Ash Redfern. Also Thierry gave  
background info like that Aidan's sole job was to get the fourth Wild Power,  
Kieran Harman, over to the Nightworld side. Also Lia's assignment was to   
prevent that from happening.  
  
  
"Guess what! Aidan was at the club I went to last night. Aidan wants me to show him aroundLas Vegas. He called me as I was leaving," explained Lia. Ember yelled out,  
  
  
"Since I wasn't lucky enough to see Aidan, is he hot?  
  
  
"Hell yeah! If he wants to swing over to Daybreak, that's not a problem!"  
  
  
"Don't you think we need to discuss more important matters?" Jasper said, with  
impatience, and annoyance in his tone.  
  
  
Ash decided that if the rest of the meeting was going to be spent in  
discussion about Aidan's looks, Mary Lynette and himself could find  
more *enticing* ways to spend the afternoon. As Ash stood up to leave,  
Thierry told everyone the meeting was over.  
  
  
"What's gotten into you?" Lia asked Jasper.  
  
  
"Nothing." He muttered, and then left.  
  
  
"He's jealous," his sister said with a smile on her face.   
  
  
Mary Lynette dragged Ash over to Lia. Lia was telling Ember,   
Quinn, and Rashel,"Yeah, tonight I'm showing Aidan around and then  
he'll take me to a movie."   



	3. Chapter

Title: Autumn Fire Chapter 3  
Author: Ahtanama  
E-mail: ahtanama@hotmail.com  
Rating: (G, PG, 15, or 18) 15  
Summary: Lia Harman is a Daybreak Assassin/Spy, the Night World call her  
Autumn Fire. Her Next assignment is Aidan Harman, a Night Worlder sent by  
the council to find the forth Wild power, Lia finds herself attracted to him, but   
she loves Jasper. Doesn't she?  
Disclaimer: I don't own any names you recognize, they belong to LJS.  
Any characters like Lia I own. I'm not making ANY money off of this so   
don't sue!  
Comments: Feedback would be so awesome as this is my first  
fan fiction. Please, please, pretty please send me feedback! You  
can even flame me! (just not too badly)  
Author's Note: Lia and Ember are both 16 while Jasper is 17.Sorry, again that this is a short chapter..it'll take awhile for the next part. I need to write it still, sorry :) Many thanks to the those who reviewed!!  
  
Part 3  
Aidan's POV  
Why in the hell am I nervous? She's just a witch! Lia was filling his thoughts. He couldn't even plan a blood feast with Hunter.  
  
  
Aidan wasn't used to being so frazzled by anyone. Just because she looks fabulous doesn't mean I need to go and spill information about Kieran.  
  
A few hours later  
Aidan sat enthralled, his cobalt eyes drinking in Lia. The pair was at a chic cafe. Dessert was called for after the movie. Aidan spent the time growing infatuated as did Lia. The air was crackling with lightning. The heavens above were wrenched open. Lia grabbed his hand. Short electric shocks ran along their bare skin.  
  
  
Lia's mind was clouded over with pink mist. Suddenly Aidan had embraced her with his arms.  
  
  
~Whoa...what's this? ~  
  
  
~Lia-the soulmate principle. Surely you've heard of it. ~ Aidan's mental voice was shaky.  
  
Lia simply nodded and reinforced her shields. While she couldn't tell her soulmate everything as she wanted to. Aidan threw his shields down and shared his whole life's memories with her and information about the Millenium Battle.  
  
  
Oh, no! This can't be happening to me. I'm supposed to LIKE Jasper not Aidan. Shit. What to do now? Lia had to break the link before he saw her connection to Daybreak.  
  
  
~Hun, what are you ashamed to show me? Understanding flashed through his eyes as it became apparent what circle his one and only belonged to.  
  
  
The entwined couple broke apart. Sadness and fury were fighting for dominance in Aidan's eyes. Sad that the one person he was supposed to love and be loved by was using him!  
  
  
Lia was scared and confused-how would Jasper take this? She did what her instincts said. She turned tail and fled.  
  
  
Lia ran through the downpour heading to Thierry's house. Shocked Nilsson opened the door. Quickly he brought her inside and sent her to a spare room. After changing into dry clothes, Lia went to the foyer. Ember was sitting there with all the others.  
  
  
"What's wrong, Lia?" Ember's voice was full of concern. "What happened with Aidan?'  
  
  
"Is Thierry in here? I want to tell my story once. Seeing Thierry on a loveseat, Lia nodded and began to tell what happened. "Aidan is my soulmate. "  
  
  
Jasper's face went chalk white. No I love her… she can't be his soulmate. "Do explain," he choked out.  
  
  
"We were having dessert when the it started to rain. So I grabbed Aidan's hand….then WHAM sparks and pink mist. We had a little telepathic conversation. My shields were strong and I was thinking how to break the link before he realized I used him. Once he saw my Daybreak connection, Aidan broke away and I ran. He now knows who 'Autumn Fire' is."  
  
  
Thierry stood up and asked Lia to join him in his office. Once there she   
related what Aidan's thoughts had informed her. The Nightworld Council  
were willing to do *anything* to secure Kieran for their side. Thierry sat  
aghast at the lengths the Nighworld was willing to go to.   
  
  
"Are you still in on this mission, you don't have to decide right away."  
  
  
"I'll do it Thierry. I can stop Aidan. Afterall now I know how he likes to fight." Lia was sitting there with a sardonic smile on her lips.  
  
  
Lia went up to a spare room; she didn't feel like returning home. ~Will Aidan turn me into Hunter? Can I still get Kieran for CD? If I stay with this mission will Aidan kill me or can I hurt him? ~ Tossing and turning she drifted off into an uneasy sleep.  
  
  
Now we see what happens next with Jasper, it's two days later.   
  
  
Jasper is sitting in a side room with Ember. They were discussing what he was to do with Lia now. He was all for comforting her and killing her prick of a soulmate. On the other hand Em wanted him to wait. Maybe Lia and Aidan would work things out.  
  
  
Lia came into the same room as Jasper. Ember quietly slips out and leaves. Lia is dressed in plain gray sweat pants and a tee shirt.   
  
  
"I've decided to continue with the mission. I heard you were going to be my partner…. is that all right with you? She was pacing nervously; this was the first time they talked since that fateful night.  
  
  
"Lia, will you be able to do this mission right? Afterall- you might have to fight Aidan for the Wild Power." ~Remember what Ash told you. If you love her give her space. ~  
  
  
Jasper had gone to his cousin for advice about Lia. Ash had told him how he meet Mary-Lynette Carter. Mary-Lynette had liked Jeremy at the same time.   
  
  
"Yes, I could fight Aidan if I have to." Lia wouldn't meet his face.  
  
  
"Lia, don't worry about you being soulmated to Aidan....I still wanna be friends. Who knows, maybe I'll find my soulmate."  
  
  
With those words the tension in the room visibly relaxed.  
  
  
AN/ Well, the next part hopefully will start the fighting and you'll get to meet Kieran. If you have any suggestions please tell me! Anyhoo. I hope ya'll liked it so far, please review!! Again I apologize for not having this out earlier. My internet won't let me connect and I had the world's worst case of writers block! 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Autumn Fire Chapter 4  
Author: Ahtanama  
E-mail: ahtanama@hotmail.com  
Rating: (G, PG, 15, or 18) 15  
Summary: Lia Harman is a Daybreak Assassin/Spy, the Night World call her  
Autumn Fire. Her Next assignment is Aidan Harman, a Night Worlder sent by  
the council to find the forth Wild power, Lia finds herself attracted to him, but   
she loves Jasper. Doesn't she?  
Disclaimer: I don't own any names you recognize, they belong to LJS.  
Any characters like Lia I own. I'm not making ANY money off of this so   
don't sue!  
Comments: Feedback would be so awesome as this is my first  
fan fiction. Please, please, pretty please send me feedback! You  
can even flame me! (just not too badly)  
Author's Note: Lia and Ember are both 16 while Jasper is 17. Thank you to all who reviewed! I'm not sure when the next part is gonna be done...at least it's already started.  
  
Part 4  
  
AN/ Here's Part 4, hope you like it. I would appreciate any reviews so please take some time to review. I'll love you forever if you do!!  
  
An average height male was pacing around a posh hotel room. The male was beautiful with deep dark hair and Harman eyes. As he paced you could tell he had power…the shoulders were thrown back with confidence. ~ Where the hell is Aidan? If the Nightworld wants me they better not keep me waiting. ~ Kieran's thoughts carried on in this manner until Aidan knocked on the door.  
  
  
"Listen up. We'll give you anything your heart desires if you'll stay with the winning side." Aidan wasted no time on pleasantries. For you see Kieran, himself had contacted the Council. Being a Wild Power could get him his own Council seat, an enclave, and much, much more if he stayed with the Nightworld. Kieran thought he should be given the best of everything, it was nothing he didn't deserve.  
  
  
"Darn straight, but I haven't decided yet." Kieran went on to say a Daybreak representative was meeting him. So whoever gave the best offer was where Kieran would end up.  
  
  
Those words pissed Aidan off. With rage in this eyes Aidan questioned Kieran just which Daybreaker. The rage intensified as Kieran uttered, Lia Harman and Jasper Redfern.  
  
  
"Kieran, remember we don't need you alive to win the Millennium Battle, choose wisely." With that Aidan left to brood.  
  
  
~Damn her to hell! SHE has the audacity to still attempt to save Kieran, after she saw my mind. ~ Aidan was hurt beyond anything he had ever felt. The anger just masked the hurt. He wanted to kill Lia for making him loose control like this.  
  
  
While Aidan and Kieran talked, Lia and Jasper discussed how to sway Kieran once and for all.  
  
  
"If the Council gets wind of us meeting Kieran, they'll stop at nothing to kill him and us," Lia's voice was acerbic and somber. She was weary in her soul, already missing Aidan.  
  
  
Jasper went on talking. The plan was finalized. Go in, talk to the Wild Power, gauge his loyalty, and win him over. By the time the Council found out, Kieran would already be in a safe house while Lia and a handpicked team would exterminate the Council's goons.  
  
  
Right before he was to leave with Lia, Jasper was talking to Ash. "I just don't what to do! She's sad, anyone can see that, yet still she's ready to rip Aidan's heart out." Jasper had ranted on how Lia needed his comfort thence she would once again fall for him.  
  
  
Ash just shook his head no. Afterall he remembered how his heart shattered with the thought of Mary-Lynette and Jeremy. Patiently he explained to his fool head cousin that soulmates had the tendency to stay together.  
  
  
They were to meet Kieran at night; he was staying in an expensive hotel. Knock, knock. Kieran was dressed in black dress pants and a white button down shirt, the sleeves rolled up.  
  
  
"Hello, come in." He flashed Lia a stunning smile. If he stayed with the Nightworld maybe she could help him rule an enclave. "Would either of you enjoy something to drink?"  
  
  
"A water please."  
  
  
"This isn't a social call."  
  
  
Both Lia and Jasper spoke at the same time. After a look from Lia, Jasper asked for a soda. While Kieran got their drinks Lia reminded her partner to be polite.  
  
  
~ I don't like how Kieran keeps eyeing Lia. I bet anything he'll ask her out. ~ Jasper wished it was just him on this mission. Clearly Kieran thought this was all a game. Lia and Kieran had been talking as Jasper had his inner monologue.  
  
  
"So, you know exactly what happens if you'll join the Nightworld. Death, destruction, the end of the world." Lia wanted to see where Kieran stood.  
  
  
As he started to reply, the door was bust down. A group of Nightworld assassins strolled in, led by Aidan.  
  
  
"Lia. Excuse us but Kieran's ours." Aidan stepped forward to grab the Wild Power. Jasper was grabbing his custom made knives.  
  
  
"Stop! Aidan, I'll go with the highest bidder." Kieran tried to keep a fight from starting.  
  
  
The two males started to argue and the assassins attacked. Jasper sent out a mental shout. ~HELP US. UNDER ATTACK. ~  
  
  
Witch fire was dancing in Lia's hands as she killed a few vampires. Jasper was inflicting damage with wooden and iron knives.   
  
  
As the two Daybreakers were overwhelmed, Aidan took Kieran and withdrew.  
  
  
"Damn. We're so screwed." Lia was fuming and Jasper could only agree. They both had suffered slight cuts. Trudging back to the mansion, Thea healed them. Thierry was ready for war. Kieran must be rescued.  
  
  
Lia was at her own house retrieving clothes. Her parents were gone, helping the Maiden. Her hands shaking, seeing her soulmate had agitated her further. Back at Thierry's a message awaited her.  
  
  
A/N- Hope you liked this part. Any comments or suggestions would be appericated! Please REVIEW! 


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5  
  
A/N Once again hope you like this part.:) Please review! I would love to hear what opinions you have on my story- good or bad. Sorry it's sooooooo short! I just started school again.  
  
  
Lia,  
Well witch of mine, its war. The Council wants you dead and I'm willing to comply. Meet me for a fair fight and you can see how much Kieran enjoys being on the winning side. I hope you show. You don't betray your own soulmate….it could kill you.  
Your soulmate,  
Aidan  
  
  
Jasper came up behind her. Seeing the note he swore. "Don't go alone. You won't be able to kill him, it'll kill you too." Jasper took her hand gently and sat her down. Ember, Ash, and Jasper argued to send another person to meet Aidan.  
  
  
The hunt was on. Lia, Ember, Jasper, and Ash were at a local Black Iris. Why? They're looking for Aidan. Everyone had stopped trying to appear human…decked out in Glam clothes. Lia was dancing with a lamia, Briar. She asked him to deliver a note for her.  
  
  
"To who, witch?"  
  
  
"Aidan. I believe he arrived not too long ago," Lia purred dancing closer. That made Briar nod yes and pull her closer.  
  
  
"Damn. Why is she all over that guy?" Jasper sat complaining to Ash. Ember was off dancing also.  
  
  
Briar was suddenly pulled away from Lia.  
  
  
Stay away from her! She's mine!" Aidan had hissed causing Briar to leave whimpering. Throwing his arms around Lia, Aidan meshed their bodies together. "What brings you here, my dear?"  
  
"You very well know why I'm here. We need to talk, in private."  
  
  
With a nod, the couple left the dance floor. Grabbing Jasper, Ash, and Ember, Lia followed Aidan. Stopping at an office door Aidan went in.  
  
  
"So are we gonna fight?" Aidan's heart wouldn't stop pounding. ~She's so beautiful….I love her. ~  
  
  
Lia just was staring at her soulmate's face. He appeared closed faced and uncaring. ~Do I really mean that little to him? If so then death is welcome. ~ "Could we talk first?" her voice was shaky. Looking amused Aidan agreed. "Alone….wait outside in the club."  
  
  
Jasper voiced an immediate response, "Hell no! I don't trust him." Ember just nodded her agreement and stood with her body in a defensive fighting stance.  
  
  
"Sure thing Lia. Come on you two!" Ash left the room dragging the siblings.  
  
  
"Is it going to be easy killing your soulmate, Aidan? You look like you'd enjoy killing me. Do I mean so little?" By the end of her little speech Lia was crying. That broke Aidan's heart for some odd reason.  
  
  
Gathering Lia into his arms, he began to cry and let the link flare up.  
  
  
A/N- I really don't know where to go from here if anywhere. So if you'd like more or have suggestions, please review! If no one wants more I'll just write a short epilogue. LAHAK to reviewers!!!!!! 


End file.
